


Unholy Matrimony

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Smutty Gay Things (shortish stories) [3]
Category: X-Men (Modern Day Universe), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: BDSM Scene, DaddyDom/LittleBoy, Dominant Erik/Submissive Charles, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, God Complex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutant Husbands, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Liebe, you haven't earned my respect."</p><p>Charles burst into a fit of laughter. </p><p>"I already have every bit of you that you hold so dear to you, Erik. Your respect is worthless to me when I've claimed your love, your heart, your cock. Your hand in marriage-"</p><p>"Shut up!" Erik swiping the neatly organized dresser over. Charles wisely stopped the egging on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. See The Truth

Erik had felt Charles at night. The other man restless in his sleep. He would roll around, messing the sheets up. His hands clutching at Erik's t-shirt. Charles was a bad sleeper. Not because of nightmares. Oh no. The younger man had a tendency to fantasize about Erik dominating him. Erik was blown away the first time he saw a vision of Charles submitting. The Telepath being whipped and spanked in various positions. His reoccurring dream would be with Erik dressed in a leather or latex, Erik couldn't honestly tell, police man BDSM costume.  A whole attire that even Erik, who adored his leather jacket, couldn't fathom how anyone would be comfortable in such constricting clothing. Charles was a naughty thing. He dreamt of Erik shoving his cock far down his throat. He dreamt of everything that they never did together. Their sex life was all vanilla. It was great sex if you asked Erik but based on the thoughts of his sleep antsy lover, he had been assuming wrong. Erik stayed up during those nights. Storing information on what his fiance wouldn't speak of. He had to admit, the fantasies were a major turn on. He had never explored them before but if his stubborn fiance allowed himself to be so open-minded then why couldn't Erik view the prospects? They were grown men. They could adventure further if they pleased and it wouldn't be anyone else's fucking business. 

Erik found himself speaking to soon. The next morning after one of Charles' mindful wild sex escapades, Erik had found himself researching into the lifestyle. He wasn't sure how to go about such a thing. He was a cruel man by his own blood but never a cruel lover. He was frustrated with the information he found. Most of it opinions based on other people. A lot of bullshit. Majority of it porn with experienced actors who knew what position they were playing. Erik scrubbed a hand over his face. Was this really worth all the hassel? If Charles was truly concerned then he would've said something. He wasn't as preserved when it came to his private life. The Professor let loose once in a while. Better way to put it was that he let his tongue slip when he was truly considering something, regardless of whoever he may end up offending. That included Erik as well. The older man had been under heat and had thrown heat at the younger man before. They rarely argued but when they did, it went on for hours. With that being said, Erik shouldn't worry himself. It was pointless unless Charles approached him on the subject.

Erik was sitting in the study when Charles entered. The younger man holding a book. 

"Erik, I was looking all over for you!"

Erik looked up from the computer. He closed the website he was viewing about how to be a proper dominant. 

"Oh?"

"Yes," Charles exclaimed. "I wanted to talk to you."

Erik felt panic in his throat. He swallowed against his sweater. Upstate New York harsh in February. 

"What about?" 

"Are you alright? You're looking a bit pale around the gills."

Erik turned his head away, viewing out the window instead. 

"Yes, I haven't ate today."

Charles shrugged off the odd expression. Taking a seat across from the older man. The book placed on the desk between them.

"I'm heading out to go for a lecture this evening. I'll be back in a few days."

Erik eyes widened in surprise and then he narrowed them in anger. Charles looked away almost guilty. If you asked Erik that's exactly what Charles reflected. Guilt. About what was the major question. Ideas of Charles perhaps leaving to another state to cheat on him popped into his mind and he found himself snapping the pen he had been holding. Charles jumping at the sound. 

"You don't think that it's short notice?"

"Erik, I have been attempting to locate you all day to inform you of my departure!"

Erik drummed his fingers on the desk, annoyance written all over him. Charles sighed. Erik was acting like a child. He was glaring at a squirrel. He wish he could break it's neck. 

"Erik, please don't throw a tantrum! You always do this when I say I'm leaving for work."

"You don't think that as your husband-"

"I'm done speaking to you. I will see you when I come home." Charles declared. He straightened himself up. The chair scratching the new floorboards that Erik had put in. He walked away from the Metal Bender who was standing behind the desk. Slamming his palms against the wooden surface.

"Damn it, Charles! I'm not finished-"

"I love you too, Erik! I'll be safe! I promise to bring back a souvenir!" Charles called as he climbed the steps. Erik restraining himself from grabbing the front of Charles' sweater. Shaking him till he could feel the energy draining from his arms. He sat back heavily in the office chair. Imagining ways he could torture Charles. 

Charles popped his head in the study around nine to say goodbye only to be met with a wave of a hand and a grunt. Charles walked towards the fire place where Erik was seated in his arm chair. He made an attempt to rub the tension out Erik's right shoulder but Erik shrugged him away. 

Charles sighed in exasperation. His lips sealed tight for a moment. 

"Cariad, don't shun me away under some false notions-"

Erik turned to look at him. 

"Charles, you've made it clear to me that you're leaving. Alone, might I add, for your trip. Why don't you hurry along before the cabbie leaves you."

It was spoken in a serpent tongue. Charles felt as if he had been slapped. He made a low whimpering sound. Rotating the ring around his finger. It felt tightened on every turn and he fought the instinct to yank it off. 

"Alright, I'll call you?"

"Don't bother, Charles. I'll see you when you return."

Charles nodded to the back of Erik's head. He knew it was pointless to talk to Erik when he was in his dark moods. He grabbed his suitcase and loaded himself into the cab. Shaking off the distance and the cold air that Erik left around his torso. He could have just used his mutation to cease the older man's reactions but that would be unfair. Charles had hoped Erik would grow into the idea of Charles leaving on his own.

 

Erik had researched deeply. Intent on becoming the perfect partner for Charles. He stayed up three days straight, most of his time spent on how the whole dynamic worked. He felt bashful at first when he called a local number for private lessons. He had explained over the phone that he just wanted to discuss with someone about how a scene worked. 

Now he was seated across from a larger man. He was rather buff and his voice rough as he spoke. He had a gentle smile and the way he was looking at Erik could be deemed as flirtatious.

"So you're trying out BDSM for your husband?"

"Yes, he's quite interested in it."

Erik took a sip of his tea. He was rubbing his ass in the wooden kitchen chair. He was uncomfortable about the topic to say the least. 

"Lucky man." 

"I think we're both equally lucky." Erik replied with a slight laugh. He rubbed his hands on his jeans in an attempt to calm himself. 

"Well, we should begin with the basics." The other man said. He asked Erik to lead them to whatever room Erik wanted the equipment to be.

"Equipment?"

"Yeah, ya' know the stuff to suspend him from. A place to hang the whips and shackles."

Erik had recently cleared out one of the rooms in the West Wing of Charles' mansion. The younger man shrugging and telling Erik to do whatever he felt was right. The Metal Bender had went all out. Replacing tiles, repainting walls. Erik had painted one of the bedrooms in a salmon color.

"This room is very nice. You remodeled it?"

"Yes, I was fed up with the mold."

"I'm a bit jealous, your husband has a hot, handy man wandering around."

The other man grinned. His teeth pearly white and Erik though the contrast from the beard was rather exotic. 

"I'm not interested in cheating."

"Whoa, bud! I'm not sayin' cheat. Just sayin' if ya'll ever split I wouldn't mind takin' ya in. Could use a hottie like you around. It would be good for my image."

Erik smirked, shaking his head. The other man and him side by side as they talked about how the equipment worked and the best place to set it up. Erik sliding into the role easier than he had assumed he would. They had returned to the kitchen afterwards, discussing where Erik could find what he was seeking. 

"If you need help choosing, I can swing by tomorrow morning and we can head down to one of the BDSM shops. I have a friend who can get ya' a great discount."

"That would be great. Does he have police uniforms? Preferably light material."

The bigger man's grin was all Erik needed as confirmation.

 

The next morning was memorable. Erik was on the front steps when the other man pulled up in a pick-up truck. 

"Hop on in, Cowboy."

They rode in a peaceful silence. Sparing an exchange of words. Erik unsure of what to talk about. When they arrived at the shop, he was frozen. The other man coming around to the passenger side to assist the stunned Erik out of the truck.

"You don't look up to this." 

Erik steadying himself. Building his composure.

"I'm fine, first time is all."

They entered with the other man taking the lead. His jeans snug on his tight ass and Erik had to wonder how the hell did he gain glutes like that?

"Tom!"

"Hey, Jake!"

The two scruff faced men embraced and Erik stood to the side feeling rather silly. The shop brightly lit. He noticed the velvet that covered the walls in a dark wine color. Books scattered and about. Erik picked one up and skimmed the pages when his name was mentioned. 

"This is Erik! He's new to all of this."

"A bottom, aye?" The shop owner, Jake said. He leaned over the counter, winking. Eyes set on Erik like prey. The Metal Bender huffed.

"Not exactly, I'm here for my husband." Erik emphasized his statement by holding up his left hand, revealing the band secured around his ring finger. He noticed the frown and the shared look of disappoint between the two big men. They chattered a bit more till Erik's noticeable shuffling caused them both to chuckle. 

"Antsy thing you are."

Tom grabbed Erik's shoulder, leading him into the back behind curtains. Erik twisting to retreat when he caught a view of the walls. A quick survey of the room revealed all sorts of devices and sex toys.

"Calm down, boy. It's overwhelming but I got ya'."

He steered a bewildered Erik to the clothes first. All sorts of items hanging. Hats, gloves, cuffs, collars, etc. Displayed for people to choose from.

"What exactly are you searching for?" Tom asked as he swiped through the clothes racks. Above each one was a label, going from 'Latex', 'Leather', 'Lace', 'Cotton', 'Denim'. The room in a circle of garments, running from A to Z. Erik was certain there was more than a hundred materials listed in alphabetical order. His head dizzy as he made a full three hundred - sixty degree turn. He wanted to vomit from having to concentrate so damn hard. Reminding himself that this was all for Charles. He turned to Tom who was comparing two outfits. 

"My husband vaguely mentioned a police uniform but he didn't express if it should be latex or leather. Honestly, it confuses me to the depths of hell."

Erik had selected a pair of boots from the latex rack. He eyed the tags, placing them back as he paced the room. 

"It depends on how confined you like to be. Is the outfit for you or for him?"

"For me."

Erik wandered to the leather rack. He pulled out a pair of leather pants. They felt rough against his fingertips, he checked every pair til he found his size. 

"Seems like you're taking to the lighter material." Tom stated as he stood beside Erik. Erik stared at Tom in a kind manner. The other man tilted his baseball cap in return. Chewing his toothpick. 

"Leather is a a lot less restrictive than Latex. Now finding a whole Leather Cop Uniform is a bit odd." 

Erik nodded his head in understanding. Tom summoned one of the store employees to aid them in their journey. Erik was thoroughly satisfied with what they had managed to find. It wasn't traditionally police regulated but what the hell, right? It wasn't like Erik was trying to be a real officer. Erik had tried on the sleek black leather pants. His soft cock, bulging ever so slightly in it's confines. His blue short sleeve police man shirt was also leather, squeezing his pectorals securely. He had paired it off with a black leather police uniform jacket. He smirked at himself in the mirror. Tom coming up behind him and securing a police man's hat on his head. 

"Looking like a mighty fine piece of ass, right now."

Erik offered a playful punch in Tom's arm to which Tom gave an exaggerated howl of pain. His green eyes gleaming as he took Erik in. Erik had selected an aqua colored spiked collar. He liked the way it would light up Charles' skin. Matching wrist cuffs and chains that secured to the floor. Erik had gathered all the items for his role. Tom sending the employee away with an armful of items. 

"Now we get to some serious business."

Erik was dragged through another set of curtains to the toys and devices. Erik's eyes widened as he looked at the assortments. He saw the glass show cases. The walls labeled with the type of material the toys were made of: 'Jelly', 'Elastomer', 'Softskin', 'Silicone', 'Glass', 'Acrylic', 'Vinyl', 'TPR', 'Latex', 'TPE', 'Plastic', 'PVC', etc. 

A few number of other materials and Erik scrunched his nose as he tried to remember them all. He was fairly certain that some of the names listed all fell into a similar category but he didn't want to be the person to question why separate everything into such distinct categories. Tom was preaching how the materials worked and how to clean them as the two men walked along the walls and the counters. When they final reached the section labeled 'Metal' was when Erik's lips turned from intense commitment to a grin.

"I see ya' have a thing for metal, huh?"

"Something like that." Erik said thoughtfully as he reached up to grab a hold of a display box filled with metal toys. He viewed through the glass covering the various items that were organized and labeled according to what they were. Tom reaching on the shelf to grab another box to present. 

"If ya' like that kit you're holding then you'll appreciate these as well." 

Tom and Erik sat down on one of the plush benches in the room comparing the items. When Erik's cell rang. Tom paused mid explanation on the functions of the vibrating buttplugs. 

"Erik!" Charles voice said through the phone. A bit snippy. 

"Yes, Liebe?" 

"I have been calling the house phone all fucking morning! Where they hell are you?"

Erik felt his eyebrows come together in anger. He sucked in a large breath in order to remain serene. 

"I'm out-"

"Out doing what? You're supposed to be at home!"

"At home for fucking what, Charles? Sit around and mope all day till you bring your scrawny ass home to me?" Erik yelled back. Tom whistled as he walked to a far corner of the room. 

"Erik, that's not what I meant-"

"That certainly sounds like it! I should be questioning you, not the other fucking way around! You always leave for trips, Charles! Who are you fucking when you decide to leave out of the blue, huh?"

"Fuck you, Erik! I would never cheat on you!"

"Then why is that you're questioning me when I decide to leave the house? Most cheaters only question their spouses when they've been around whoring themselves out!"

"Piss off, you twat! We have been together for a while now and this is how you repay me? With accusations!"

Erik stood up suddenly, knocking the bench backwards and pacing the room. 

"Charles, I'm hanging up now." 

"No! You-"

Erik hung up the phone. Placing it on mute and sliding it into his pockets. Apologizing to a couple who were viewing the opposite wall. Tom came back over and pushed the bench upwards, eyeing Erik with caution. 

"You alright, bud?"

"Yeah, just another argument. We always get like this when he goes off for a lecture."

"That's not healthy. Especially not for a BDSM relationship."

Erik sat down, hands on his knees as he thought it over. 

"What are you saying?"

"I'm sayin' that you've either gotta nip your anger in the bud or you shouldn't enter this dynamic. It's difficult to be a Dominant when you let yourself loose."

"I would never abuse, Charles! He's my soulmate."

"You say it now but with you in power, you gotta know how to restrain the outburst."

Erik shook his head in understanding. Acknowledging that he might have an aggression issue. He certainly was the more physically challenging out of the two. He had busted quite a few holes in the wall when he first moved in with Charles. Tom patted his shoulder gently. 

"Why don't we finish up here and I'll bring ya' to the front of the store and pick you some books to study?"

They finished up with the toys, a whole box set worth of items. Erik and Tom selecting punishment devices and simple equipment that could be set up in the room. Tom bring Erik to Jake. Jake grinned at all the items. 

"You might be the most expensive customer to have ever blessed my store, little man."

Tom snorted loudly, books thudding on the counter as Jake caught what was tossed over to him. 

"He ain't that little. Should'a got a view of 'em perky cheeks and that nice bulge! My God, the man is a hunk under them clothes he's hidden in." 

Erik elbowed Tom in the side, grabbing three of the bags. Tom carrying the large box filled with equipment. Jake grinned. 

"Maybe I can catch a glimpse next time."

Erik snarled slightly but smiled gratefully at the discount he received. 

 

Tom had helped Erik bring the items up into the room. It was two in the afternoon as they set up the equipment. Erik snagging one of the king sized beds from the many guestrooms throughout the house. Tom was sweaty and so was Erik as they finished up the arrangements. 

"Alrighty then. If ya' need any more assistance, you let me know."

Erik grinned as he handed Tom a bottle of water. 

"Will do, you tell Jake, that this sweet ass isn't on display unless he's got somethin' large to offer."

Tom tapped his shoulder, laughing hard and headed into his truck. Driving away as the sun set. Erik locked the door and went to take a shower. When he dressed, he headed into the kitchen to find a fuming Charles sitting with a cup of tea.

"Erik,"

"Charles, home early are we?" Erik said, lightly. His voice crisp. They regarded each other in silence. Erik eventually caving. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, looking on the counter for his stack of books. 

"Looking for these, Erik?"

Erik turned and looked over at Charles, who was holding one of the books up. His eyes on Erik as he started a mental conversation.

_What have you been up to, Erik?_

_Nothing, Charles._

_These books don't look like anything I own. Don't you dare lie to me._

"Charles, give it a fucking rest."

Charles threw a book at Erik's head. Erik easily dodging it. His lips turning in a snarl as Charles threw another.

"You, Bastard!"

Erik stormed out of the kitchen with Charles on his tail. 

"Stop, right now!" Charles yelled at the base of the steps. "Erik, if you so much as take another step away from me, our relationship is through!" 

Erik paused, turning to peer down at the Telepath. 

"Are you threatening to divorce me if I walk up these stairs?"

Charles looked shaken but held his ground. 

"Yes, if you don't tell me the truth."

Erik descended the steps, coming face to face with Charles. 

"You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"Come upstairs and come see the truth then if you're so compelled to know."

Erik climbed the steps once again. Charles following behind him. They entered the West Wing and Erik gestured for Charles to open the door.

"Erik, if there is someone-"

"You would have sensed them."

Charles opened the door with hesitation. Gasping when he saw the inside. Backing away from it in shock. Erik felt his nervousness surface. He wasn't happy with how it looked. It felt shabby and he wondered what Charles was thinking. 

"What the hell did you do?"

Erik stepped inside, going to sit on the bed. Charles in the doorway still as he attempted to take in the display. 

"I made you a play room. Well, us for a matter of speaking."

"It's not what I was expecting."

"Well, what the fuck were you expecting, Charles? Your expectations are always a bit too high!"

Charles glared at Erik but said nothing as he walked over to the wall with the whips and paddles. His fingers tracing the handles. 

"I never said that I didn't like it."

Erik was viewing the carpet in hatred wondering if he should've put in the navy blue instead of the gray. 

"It's a very nice gift, Erik."

Erik didn't look up even as Charles approached him. Charles kneeling to duck his head on Erik's lap. His bright blue eyes lining up with bluish-silverish ones. 

"You're very remarkable." Charles praised as he kissed Erik's bare knee cap. Erik stood up, stepping around Charles and out of the room. Charles was tempted to summon him back but thought better of it. Perceiving that Erik was hurt by the implications. He went around the room. Grazing his fingers across every item he saw. His excitement rising at all of the suspensions. Charles had never examined the areas of the house that Erik had remodeled. It was renovated on a professional level. He sighed as he shrugged his suit jacket off. He slipped the sweater vest over his head. When he was stripped naked he found himself kneeling in the center of the room, back facing the door. His fantasies coming alive as arousal sparked his spine. He moaned loudly, envisioned Erik commanding him. Charles opened the small dresser to find the aqua blue collar and the matching cuffs. He gasped at them. His throat aching to be wrapped up. He whined loudly as he collared himself. The cuffs clicking into place and he felt serenity. All that was absent was rage.

_Erik._

_What, Charles?_

_Please come upstairs._

A sigh echoing in Charles' mind.

_Why?_

_Please._

_I'm not coming up there._

_I want to talk._

_We are._

_Erik, you know what I mean._

_You know that I'm not going up the fucking stairs._

Charles let his whine be heard in the conversation and Erik sighed in response.

_Pretty please, Sir._

_Liebe-_

_Daddy, please come for me._

A growl from Erik.

_Don't play games with me, Charles. Not in the mood._

Charles sent a mental image of himself kneeling at the foot of the bed. Body in a trained submission pose. Erik hissed. Charles could feel the prowl as Erik entered the room. Charles in the position. Nerves on fire as he awaited Erik's words. 

"You're a fucking brat."

Charles nodded his head in agreement. He was a spoiled boy. He knew Erik would do anything that would please him. He smirked slightly. Erik strolled across the room, slapping Charles in the face. The sound resounded around the room. Erik backing away, clenching his fist. Glaring daggers at Charles who slowly brought his head to attention again. He could taste blood from where his teeth had gripped his bottom lip. He smirked in spite of himself. Erik twisted away in rage. 

_Come on, Erik! Fucking give me that energy!_

Erik whipped around, his steel eyes bright with his leashed anger. Charles nodded at him, cuffs clanking as he bared his hands for Erik, head bent. Eyes directed at the carpet. Erik ran flustered hands through his hair. Stripping his t-shirt off. The heat in his limbs over bearing. 

"Liebe, you haven't earned my respect."

Charles burst into a fit of laughter. 

"I already have every bit of you that you hold so dear to you, Erik. Your respect is worthless to me when I've claimed your love, your heart, your cock. Your hand in marriage-"

"Shut up!" Erik swiping the neatly organized dresser over. Charles wisely stopped the egging on. There was a point between serenity and rage now. He could feel the rawness of emotions flooding off of Erik. Erik felt the prickling of burning eyes. He could feel Charles' eyes on him. Watching as he regained self-control. He sniffled in a sob as he righted the furniture. Shaking hands as he placed everything in it's original post. His lips quivering as he attempted to speak.

"Erik-" 

Charles silenced with a hand. Erik on his knees in front of the dresser. He could've been praying to an altar for all Charles could assume. Charles made to stand.

"I didn't tell you to move, now did I?" 

"No, Erik-"

"No, Sir." Erik corrected. Erik's stance caused Charles' skin to shift. He felt in the presence of a God. The air channeling around the Metal Bender. Who stripped himself clear. His body a feast to salivate over. Erik pulled out his police uniform. Slipping into the leather. Mind safe enough to continue. His body comfortable in the attire. The weight a layer of protection from his insanity. Charles was witness to a holy transformation. His lips parched. Mouth gaping as he readied himself. Sins willing to free themselves from slick pink lips. Erik was his husband, his master, his everything. Charles arched his throat. Revealing the column of flesh adorned by Erik's charity. Erik tilted his head slightly. The police hat hooding his features. Those silver eyes casting on Charles. Charles felt like filth under such a holy gesture. 

"German or Welsh?"

Charles stared for a moment.

"Pardon?"

Erik chuckled taking a knee in front of Charles who was stunned by the light radiating off of the shiny leather. 

"Do you speak German or Welsh?"

Charles couldn't breathe when a gloved hand caressed his face. 

"I understand Welsh better, Sir."

Erik stood, pacing the room. His walk a gentle presence that hardly disrupted the carpet under the leather boots. He paused in front of the chains on the wall. Lips perched as he studied the two types. He selected the shorter chain. Pulling the chair from the far corner of the room. Settling in it as he laid his authority in plain sight.

"Ydych wedi bod yn fachgen drwg iawn, Aderyn Bach." 

**(You have been a very bad boy, Little Bird.)**

Charles closed his eyes, Erik's tone drawing into a deep German. The Welsh a milky existence under such a brute force.

"Beth ddylai Papa ei wneud am ymddygiad o'r fath?"

**(What should Papa do about such behavior?)**

If Charles wasn't already on his knees, he would have succumbed beneath such delicate words. He wanted to crawl over to Erik and lick those boots clean. Spit and shine till his lover forgave him. 

"Beth bynnag plesio chi, Syr."

**(Whatever pleases you, Sir)**

Charles hadn't earned his master's respect. The idea of dedicating himself to regain in Erik's favor caused Charles' cock to twitch, the head leaking pre-cum onto the carpet. Erik smirked, his lips a divine spell that arched in a chiding manner. Eyes capturing the fluid that made a steady dark patch between Charles' legs. He snapped his gaze back at unsuspecting blue ones. Tilting his cap to the side slightly. 

"Mae eich dwsel yn gollwng yn hytrach sy'n canu ar y carped, Aderyn Bach." 

**(Your cock is leaking rather profusely on the carpet, Little Bird.)**

Erik dropped the chain. His fingers twitching as the chain slithered over to Charles. 

"Moel eich gwddf ar gyfer Meistr."

**(Bare your neck for Master.)**

Charles did just that. Lifting his head backwards. Eyes on the ceiling as he heard the chain click open. The serpent violent as it latched itself around the collar's ring. Charles was surrounded by the echoing of Biblical proportions. Erik yanked the chain with his power. Charles' head snapping against his chest. He knew the red was creeping across his skin as his arousal hightened.

"Ydych chi'n fachgen truenus. Angen dybryd am gosb. Bydd yr wyf yn gweinyddu fel y gwelaf yn dda. Bydd yn torri adenydd oddi ar eich cefn, Adreyn Bach. Bydd gennych unrhyw le i redeg nac yn cuddio."

**(You're a pathetic boy. In dire need of punishment. I will administrate as I see fit. I will break the wings off your back, Little Bird. You will have nowhere to run nor hide.)**

With that said, Erik tilted his fingers into his palm. The chain lurching forward. Hissing angrily as it carried the load back to it's master. Charles' could feel rug burns as his naked body was pulled from the bed. Gravitating to Erik's feet. Erik nudged the tip of his boot on Charles' chin. Lifting the gentle soul to meet his eyes. The contact livid and Charles sent signals of his approval and defiance. 

_No safe word?_

Erik's expression was one of amusement.

_Do you think that you'll need on?_

_You just implied some unknown brutality. I think that in itself calls for a precaution._

_Then choose one, Liebe. If you are so ridden with concern._

Charles laid out before a God. His God in the flesh of smooth leather. Rough, vicious wrath. The intention to devour the prey laid beneath his revenge filled stare.

"Duw." Charles said. 

_You want your safe word to be God? Stumbling upon an idea into being slaughtered, aren't you?_

_I would like that to be my safe word._

_If you so wish._

Erik dropped his foot down, Charles' head lowered gently.

"ff Tybed os byddwch sgrechian ei enw yn ofer pan fyddwch chi yn y taflu o bleser."

**(I wonder if you will scream his name in vain within the rows of pleasure.)**

Erik twisted his hand, the leather gloves squishing as the chain resurrected from it's slumber. Lacing itself through a hoop in the floor. Tugging Charles along so that his nose was touching the cold metal, unable to lift his head. Erik rotated his hands again forcing Charles arms to either side of the floor. The cuffs loops clicking onto two other metal loops that Erik had installed. Charles cried out at the stretch in his muscles. Erik walked around Charles' pinned body. Charles' only view was Erik's boots. Erik fetched the riding crop and whip. The handles metal so they floated over to Erik's hand. He delivered a hit  from the riding crop on Charles' ass. The younger man bucking under the sting. 

"Fuck!"

Erik snapped the whip across Charles' back. Charles struggling against the restraints. Erik flipping between the two tools. The skin reddening all over as Erik struck Charles. Insults filtered through gritted teeth. 

"Chi brat anniolchgar!"

**(You ungrateful brat!)**

Erik slamming the riding crop onto Charles' lower back. A welt developing as Charles' kicked his legs out. Knees rubbing raw. He screamed as Erik tossed the items down.

"Chi ennill gosb hon!"

**(You earned this punishment!)**

Charles weeping as he grunted from the pain radiating across his body. His neck cramping from the inability to move. Erik allowed the chain to move enough for Charles to lay his face flat on one side. Erik crouched in front of Charles, holding the case of metal toys.

"Rydw i'n mynd i ddefnyddio rhain arnoch chi nesaf."

**(I'm going to use these on you next.)**

Charles moaned at the images he found in Erik's mind. Erik grinned at the fresh burst of arousal that Charles expressed. The younger man horny for whatever treatment Erik prescribed. Charles was under the fist of a sex God. Erik's leather was the sound that made Charles wet. Licking his lips in anticipation. Erik unlocked the wooden case in front of Charles. Fingers skimming the toys.

"Un, dau, tri.." Erik counted out loud. The metal cold on his fingers. He selected the jewel handled dildo. The gems aqua blue as well. Charles knew how much thought Erik had put into the Playroom. The older man dedicated to provide Charles with every desire. Erik gripped Charles' face. Squishing the chubby cheeks. Lips open partially. He lifted the toy to those precious lips. 

"Sungo." 

**(Suck.)**

Charles gratified by the metal in his mouth as he sucked the dildo. Erik smiling at him as he obeyed. 

"O'r fath yn sugnwr ceiliog da." 

**(Such a good cock sucker.)**

Charles moaned around the dildo. Exhaling through his nose. Erik's silver eyes were the brightest star. Brighter than David's Star. Erik snatched the dildo out of Charles' mouth. Rounding behind him, no warning as he shoved the toy into Charles' ass. Grinding it til he rubbed into Charles' prostate. 

"Fucking hell, Erik."

Erik wolf grin as he pumped the dildo in and out. Forcing Charles closer to the edge.

"Pa mor agos yr ydych at orgasm."

**(Rate how close you are to orgasm.)**

"Wha?"

Erik tutted, the toy slipping out of Charles' hole. 

"Yr wyf yn gofyn i chi gwblhau tasg syml."

**(I asked you to complete a simple task.)**

Erik's crop floated past Charles' bent head. The younger man bucking against his restraints. 

"Rydych yn mynd i gyfrif allan bob streic yn y Gymraeg, bachgen."

**(You are going to count out each strike in Welsh, boy.)**

With that warning Erik landed a hit in between Charles' shoulder blades. 

"Un!" **(One)**

Erik rubbed the crop down Charles' spine and to the base of his back. Another hit delivered with practiced precision. 

"Dau!" **(Two)**

Erik rained another harsh hit onto Charles' left ass cheek. 

"Tri!" **(Three)**

Erik dropped the crop and kneel to rub the red marks. Smoothing Charles' scorched skin. 

"Faint mwy o gosb ydych chi'n meddwl y gallwch eu cymryd?"

**(How much more punishment do you think you can take?)**

Charles huffed through the sobs he released. He felt exhilarated by the pain. Erik was his rage. Charles was Erik's serenity. This was his God. His sacrifice made with his body. His flesh made to be marred. To be marked. Ruined under such holy union. A sinner under seize. 

"Gymaint ag y byddwch yn meddwl fy mod yn ei haeddu, Syr."

**(As much as you think that I deserve, Sir.)**

Erik laughed, sitting in front of Charles' bowed head. 

"Os byddaf yn dweud dragwyddoldeb, a fyddech yn cyfuno bod fy telerau?" 

**(If I say an eternity, would you agree to my terms?)**

Charles breathe caught in the collar that tightened around his neck. Erik choking words from him. 

"Os dyna beth mae fy Meistr eisiau oddi wrthyf yna ie." 

**(If that's what my Master wants then yes.)**

Charles said through sputters as he thrashed his head, hands clawing the carpet. Collar causing him to feel faint. Erik took his police cap off, scratching his head. Sweat beads on his forehead. He snapped his fingers. Releasing Charles from his current punishment position. Charles collapsing on his side as he gulps air into his lungs. Erik sat back down in the chair. Tugging on his leather. He was starting to feel confined in the material. 

"Nid ydych yn cardota ddigon priodol, Aderyn Bach." 

**(You don't beg properly enough, Little Bird.)**

Erik tapped the crop against his knee. Charles lowered his eyes in shame. 

"Rydych yn ddim ond barus , slut brwnt , Charles."

**(You are nothing but a greedy, filthy slut, Charles.)**

Erik's tone firm as lifting Charles head to meet his gaze. Those blue eyes glazed over with tears of failure.

"Rydych wedi profi i fod yn annheliwng addoli mi. Rhagweld rhai meddyliau mor llachar, ac eto ni allwch hyd yn oed yn erfyn priodol am fy sylw. Rydych yn gweithredu allan ac yn disgwyl fy nghariad, fy niolchgarwch . Nid ydych wedi ennill i hyd yn oed yn gweld fi."

**(You have proven to be unworthy of worshipping me. Projecting those thoughts so vivid, yet you can't even properly beg for my attention. You act out and expect my love, my gratitude. You have not earned to even view me.)**

Charles snatched his head away in anger. Snarling at the ground in hate. 

"Fuck you, Erik."

Erik snapped his fingers and the chains clicked into place once more. Charles forced into the position once again. 

"Bachgen drwg."

**(Bad boy.)**

Erik selected the vibrating buttplug. Listening to Charles' protest. Slipping it in as Charles kicked at him. Erik locked his ankles against his thighs with spare cuffs he had bought. His metal bending skills coming well into play. Charles now supporting his weight fully on slumped shoulders. He flipped the switch and heard the cries that Charles released. 

"Galwch allan ei enw a gall ef yn dangos trugaredd i chi."

**(Call out his name and he may show you mercy.)**

Charles repeated Erik's name in drawn out wails as his body was stimulated. Erik stood and headed towards the Playroom door. His boots rustling the carpet and Charles struggles to follow those foot steps. Over stimulated as his cock releases cum onto the carpet. Cock hardening up again.

"Pan fyddwch yn barod i ddangos i mi parch priodol, dim ond yna byddaf yn rhoi'r gorau i arteithio chi. Till yna yr Bide chi noson dda, Aderyn Bach."

**(When you're ready to show me proper respect, only then will I stop torturing you. Till then I bid you a good night, Little Bird.)**

Erik closed the door, witnessing Charles' second orgasm before he locked his fiance inside. Walking down the hallway, whistling a German tune. Leather and boots. Police cap securely strapped to his head. His Little Bird would cave in sooner or later.


	2. I Am Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my crappy plot. I'm really putting in an effort to make this story blossom but I doubt that it'll lift off fast or til I add more sex scenes. I would like to thank everyone who left me kudos to begin with. Really heart felt moment to see that the story was enjoyable. I can't say how much I appreciate it.

Charles wasn't aware of how long he had been chained to the ground. His knees aching from the pressure. His whole body but was aching for a matter of fact. He felt another orgasm drip from his overly sensitive cock. He knew tears were erupting from his eyes as he counted what was his tenth orgasm. He screamed when the eleventh time came around. Erik's name announced at the top of Charles' lungs. He yanked against the chains as he sobbed. Passing out from the override in his nerves. 

He felt something cold splash his face. He opened his eyes and groaned. Blinded by the lights in the room. A shoe nudged into his cheek. He groaned louder as he watched Erik drag the chair close. Charles realized that the butt plug had been removed. His position was still the same. Erik tilted his head sideways. Charles could see that Erik had changed into one of his favorite suits. A three piece gray suit. With marble blue buttons. 

"Ydych chi'n barod i ymddwyn yn awr?"  **(Are you ready to behave now?)** Erik asked through a predator smile. His teeth looked sharper than what Charles remembered.

"Duw." Charles croaked out. Erik nodded, dropping to his knees and working the collar off of Charles neck. Red marks around his throat and wrist as Charles collapsed onto his side. Exhausted and ready to sleep. The stormy silver drifting over to bluish green tint. Erik tending to Charles by lifting the younger man up. Carrying him over onto the bed, Charles weakly clutching Erik's waistcoat. Charles was grateful when he was laid upon the comforter. His body aching all over. 

"Er-"

"Drink first and then speak." Erik commanded, holding the straw in place and allowing Charles to drain the water from the cup. Charles coughing.

"What time is it?"

"It's seven in the morning."

Charles eyes widened and he couldn't contain his anger as he shoved Erik away. Finding that adrenaline aided him in standing straight. Eyes flickering like flames as he pointed an accusing finger at Erik.

"You mean to tell me that you left me chained to the floor for almost nine hours!" 

"Charle-"

"Fuck you, Erik! You fucking bastard!" Charles yelled. Grabbing his shirt and sliding it over his body. Slipping on his briefs as well. "You had no right to leave me here for that duration of time! You should've came back for me after an hour at the most!" 

"Charles! The students are waiting downstairs!" Erik snatched Charles close to him. Gripping his right tricep harshly. Hissing into his face. "I suggest you straighten up your attitude before I do it for you. Do you understand me?"

Charles pushed Erik away again. Rubbing his arm with tears in his eyes as Erik gave him that holy stare again. He bowed his head.

"Yes, Sir."

"Damn right. You have twenty minutes to get dress and meet me downstairs. Do not make me come and fetch you." 

Erik brushed past Charles, walking out of the room and down the hall. His shoes clicking on the stair case as Charles made his way to the bedroom. The East Side of the mansion was now less colorful as he treked. He noticed that Erik had laid out a suit for him to wear and he dressed as quickly as possible. 

He opened the bedroom door to find Erik in position to knock on it. Erik's smile was sincere as he led Charles by his lower back down the hall and stairs. Despite Charles' pulse racing and muscles tensing out of fear. His arousal high at the though of being punished and he shook his head to clear his mind. He was led into the kitchen where the fellow mutants were surrounding the kitchen table. Plates filled with all sorts of breakfast foods. Charles let out a yelp when Erik caged him into a hug. Kissing him on the cheek before pulling out a chair for Charles to sit in. Charles wanted to refuse but with all eyes cast on him, he simply sat and hissed as the welts were pressed against the wooden surface. 

"Looks like my brother had a wild night." Raven said as she plopped a grape into her mouth. Twirling a blond strand around her finger as she locked eyes with Charles. Erik placed a plate of eggs in front of Charles, serving him a slice of bacon. 

"You could say that, Raven." 

Charles made to grab the coffee pot but Erik swatted at his hand, sending him a stern glance that stopped Charles in his tracks. Lowering his hand back to his lap. Eyes directed to his plate and realized that Erik was controlling what he could now eat and drink. He realized that his proportion was smaller than what Charles normally ate. He glared at it for a moment. Sneaking a peek at everyone else who were devouring their food. Erik having commented on something Alex had said about 'old married couples'. Charles had drowned out the sounds around him as he picked up his fork. Eyes on Erik as he poked at a piece of egg. A small chunk that slid into his mouth. He chewed slowly, afraid that Erik would back hand him. The thought thrilled Charles in a rotten way and he felt another sin tally it's way on his list. His bones shaking from the chill that ran through his bloodstream. 

"Charles?" Erik called lightly. Laying his hand over Charles'. His emerald reflecting in Charles' eyes. Charles gazed at him and then back at his plate. Unaware that he had ceased to finish eating. 

"Are you okay, Liebe?"

Charles was breathless from the stunning, kind way Erik's lips curled up. The way he was used to seeing. The way his husband always smiled at him and Charles nodded. Aware that he looked like a bobble head. Erik grinned, gripping his chin and pulling Charles' in for a peck of lips that earned a resounding, childish 'eww'. 

"Oh shut it, Rugrats! Don't act as if you all don't kiss during sex!" 

That earned another set of gags and a blushing Charles and Hank who cleared their throats simultaneously. Erik chuckled before standing. 

"Now, everyone away from the table and head outside. We're all heading into town for Valentine's Day." 

Charles made to stand but Erik's hand on his shoulder kept him in place. His ass glued to the seat by Erik's pressure. Everyone gathered their items and made their way out the kitchen. Not without playful shoving and chattering. Once everyone cleared out, Erik sat back down. Leaning on his folded hands. 

"I haven't forgotten that I had to come and grab you." 

Charles gulped, folding his hands in his lap. Directing his eyes to the table. Erik pointed his finger at the plate before flicking his eyes to Charles' bent head. 

"You are going to finish that food before we leave." 

"Erik-"

"Don't talk back." Erik warned. His tone low as he spoke. He gestured for Charles to finish his plate. He poured a glass of orange juice to which Charles grimaced as it was placed alongside his plate. 

"I don't like orange juice." Charles complained. His voice small as he stabbed some eggs with his fork. Annoyance spreading across his features. 

"Well, this isn't about what you like. It's about what you need. Am I not your Dominant?"

"That's not the point." 

"I asked you a question, Aderyn Bach."

Charles whimpered at the tone.

"Yes, Sir."

"Then as your Dominant, you should trust that I know what's right for you." 

Charles nodded, he ate his eggs in silence. Holding the glass of orange juice. Displeasure written all over his features but he tilted the juice to his lips and pinched his nose. Draining the glass as quickly as possible. He slammed the glass back onto the table. Erik wiping his mouth with a napkin before he stood. A proud smile lighting his face as he held his hand out for his husbad to take. 

"Good boy, Liebe. Now let us go join the rest of the group."

 

They had divided the group into two cars. Alex, Raven, Hank and Sean were in the minivan. While Erik and Charles had Angel and Darwin in the back seat of the car. The young couple kissing and Charles watched from his rear view mirror. Enjoying the sight. Raven had huffed and whined about wanting to sit with Charles but Erik immediately put a stop to it. 

"Charles, Darwin and Angel are with me. You, Sean, Hank and Alex are getting in the minivan."

Erik did not play. She sent him death glares which Erik ignored. Guiding Charles to the passenger seat and buckling him. Charles blushing but no protest. 

_What are you grinning at, Liebe?_

Charles looked over at Erik and grinned. Projecting an image of the young couple in the back seat. Erik chuckled, shaking his head. Charles felt a rush of pure joy run down his spine. Eyes cast on Darwin whispering sweet words into Angel's ear.

 

They arrived into town around eleven. The young mutants were highly excited. Charles was sleepy from such a long night. His eyes dropping as Erik came to the passenger side to help him out. 

"Is my Aderyn Bach sleepy?" 

Charles nodded, leaning against Erik's chest. Grunting at the chill of morning air on his cheeks. Erik bundled him closer. Popping his coat collar to shelter Charles in. Charles sliding his arms into the material. Arms wrapped around Erik's torso. Hands clutching suit jacket. 

"We're going to miss the stores and the festival if you two old timers don't hurry it up." Alex stated. Standing beside Erik who swatted at him in annoyance. Charles nuzzling closer when Erik made to snatch Alex by his coat. 

"We mature mutants must get settled in at the hotel first but the lot of you, youngsters can frolic and play for a while. I'll call once Charles has had a nap." 

Alex shrugged and went to join the others. Erik shuffling Charles to through the hotel lobby. A receptionist smiling with thick red lips. Charles had peeked from inside Erik's coat to look at the paintings on the wall. 

"Room resigned for Mr Xavier and Mr Lehnsherr, please." Erik said. He allowed Charles to wiggle from his arms. The younger man looking around the lobby. Studying one painting in particular. Erik collected the room card, slipping it into his waist coat pocket before standing beside his husband who admired the painting. 

"The Assumption of the Virgin." Erik whispered lowly. Hands clasped behind his back. Charles jumped before stilling himself. Realization dawning that his husband was speaking. "They say that this painting represented Mary being lifted into Heaven on the holy hands of angels or by God." 

Charles turned his head to view the crane of Erik's neck. The outline of his Adam's Apple. Charles' pupils dilated by the thirst that parched his mouth. Blue eyes drying up under the radiance of Erik's skin. Just to view Erik was cleansing. 

"Those mortals that cast eyes upwards on the clouds. Hands outstretched with desire for salvation. Some eyes filled with awe, some filled with hatred. Sinners wishing to grip Mary's ankle and tear her down. Watch her humanity swirl from being out of reach with God." Erik's voice sounded of gold. Of silver and gems. The sound ringing and vibrating in every fiber of Charles' being.

"Where did you learn of the painting?" Charles questioned as Erik pressed his lower back. Steering Charles for the elevators. Erik hit the up button, the doors opening. Charles rarely heard Erik speak of art. The older man silent most days.

"I studied art while I was in college." 

 

Charles immediately jumped in the bed. Rolling around on the comforter. 

"Lovely room." 

Erik snorted, hand gripping Charles' ankle as he unlaced his shoe. Charles wiggling his freed toes. Only constricted by socks. Erik worked the second shoe off.

"I was hoping that you'd say that." 

Erik helped Charles out of his suit jacket and waistcoat. Spreading them on the back of an arm chair before undressing himself of two upper layers. Charles forcing Erik to lay down beside him. Hand resting on Erik's left pectoral. The silk beneath his fingers smooth. Erik threaded his fingers into Charles hair.

"We should discuss about being in a BDSM relationship." 

Charles was dreading the discussion but knew it was inevitable. He sat up and Erik simply watched him. Green eyes lifting in a gentle pose.

"I think you have been a very good Dom thus far."

"Being good isn't even. I must be perfect."

"Imperfections are highly attractive as well."

"They don't benefit me in any manner. If we are going to enter the lifestyle then we should certainly review over the do's and don'ts." 

Charles leaned in to peck Erik on the lips. 

"I want you to control me. To dominant me. To make me, yours entirely." 

Erik pushed up and sung a leg over Charles' hips. Effectively pinning the younger man down.

"Be careful what you ask for, Aderyn Bach. You may regret your words."

"Take whatever you want from me and unless I beg for mercy then you may use me in anyway that you see fit."

Erik's grin was passionate and petrifying. 

"Your wings haven't been broken just yet. But when they do break, I assure you that you will certainly be screaming for mercy."

Charles' eyes widened in aroused fear. Erik was his God. His owner. His husband. 

"Teach me."

"Discipline you." 

Charles mouth dry and he licked his lips to refresh his previous thoughts. He felt Erik grasping at his ass. Charles wiggled away from the pressure. The welts still swollen from the riding crop but Erik growled and Charles turned into a statue as he allowed Erik to grope and rut their groins together. Erik mouthing lazily at Charles' bruised neck. Tongue licking at the mark the collar had left. A full ring around. Erik panted a messy slur of words into Charles' ear.

"Rydych yn y cloddfeydd." 

**(You are mine.)**

Charles clenched his eyes shut. Digging blunt fingernails into Erik's silk shirt.One hand clawing into a shoulder, the other one gripping a hip and forcing Erik's thrust harder. Charles wordless as Erik spoke. Their moans of pleasure growing and they both came in their briefs with one another's names on their lips. Sweaty foreheads pressed together. Labored breathes and swollen lips pressing into flushed cheeks.

"Dwi'n perthyn i ti."

**(I am yours.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story. I had fourteen different plots and couldn't decide on which one so I ended up combing and revising and this chapter really doesn't have as much depth as I want but the next chapter will be fully focused on Erik and Charles. I can't even right now. Thank you everyone who's kudos, bookmarks, and comments. I really appreciate it.

Charles wasn't aware that he had drifted off till he feels hands on his face. Thumbs brushing across his cheeks. A soft pair of lips on him as he struggles to open heavy eyelids.

"Good evening, Liebe." Erik greeted. Pressing their lips together once more. Charles intertwining their fingers. As he slipped his tongue inside Erik's mouth. Enjoying the taste of what he identified was raspberries. Charles could define that Holy Water must be what Erik's glands produced. The older man so pure and his flavor always adapted to whatever he ate. Erik was divine. Charles whimpered when his husband broke the make out session. Sitting up and fixing his hair back into place. 

"We should be joining the children for dinner."

Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's torso. Running a firm hand up Erik's back to grasp a shoulder. Settling into the warmth of Erik's chest as he fought the urge to sleep once more.

"You must really stop referring to them as children. They are all practically twenty-five."

Erik snorted, pulling Charles' free hand to his mouth. Laying kisses into the palm and fiddling with his fingers as they relaxed in the embrace and savoring the quiet.

"They act like children."

"They are young adults. Besides, I act more childish than they do."

Erik's eyes shimmered at the comment. 

"You're Daddy's little boy. I wouldn't have you any other way."

Charles blushed madly, clearing his throat to hide his obvious delight at the claim. He settled on redressing himself with proper attire, slipping on his trousers as Erik resumed buttoning his own waistcoat. The couple tidying up in silence. Erik entering the bathroom for a brief moment and returning to stand beside Charles as the Telepath glanced around the room and realized that every portrait was biblical.

"Why are there so many religious portraits around?" 

Erik wrapped his arms around Charles waist from behind. Laying his chin onto Charles' shoulder as they stared at the largest portrait. His fingers deft as they redid the silk tie he had laid out for Charles.

"The Immaculate Conception," Erik's voice drifted into Charles' ears. "Mary is so pure. So innocent. Not tainted despite carrying Jesus in her womb. Bestowed with grace."

Charles nodded as he studied her. She did look pure. Clean. Saintly. All the things that Charles was not. Charles was tarnished. He was tainting everything and he worried his bottom lips between clenched teeth as Erik worked the buttons of Charles' waistcoat closed. He wondered if Erik was getting contaminated by surrounding himself around Charles. If the other man knew that there was an invisible muck clinging on with every contact made. 

 

Erik led Charles to the lobby where the rest of the group waiting. Charles barked a stern mental warning to them that they needed to act civil. 

"Why the hell do you guys always take so long?" Alex asked as he smacked his gum rather loudly. Clearly ignoring Charles' previous heeding. Erik growled and flicked his wrist causing Alex to fall on his ass. He snarled at Erik as he stood up, brushing off the pristine particles his clothing had come into contact with. Charles slapping Erik on the arm with Erik simply shrugging and smiling smugly when Charles shook his head in dismay. He was in such a good mood that nothing could affect it. A lot of snickers fell around the homely group as they clustered together to bear the cold. As soon as they arrived at the car was when Erik fell silent. Staring at the car as if it had offended him personally. 

"How much stuff did you buy, Raven!" 

Bags and bags filled with many items overcrowded the car. They filled the entire backseat up to the windows. Making it almost impossible to see to the other set of windows. Erik was certain that if he attempted to open the door then all the bags would come flooding out into the parking lot. 

"Well, I paid for it, so it's none of your business!" Raven retorted, slapping Erik upside the back of his head before proceeding to the passenger's side. 

"Why you little-"

"Erik, please." Charles pleaded giving Erik his puppy eyes. Erik pouted but otherwise made no further acts of retaliation. Although Charles could feel the projected thoughts of planned revenge. 

The trip to the restaurant was uneventful to say the least. Most of mutants piled into the minivan with Erik as the designated driver. Charles in the passenger and whoever could mush together in the back. Raven hissing that if anyone tried to get into the car then that would be the last thing they'd ever do. With that warning in mind, the fellow mutants had scrambled into the minivan and fought nail and tooth in order to fit comfortably. Hank was smart enough to simply drive the car with Raven while the others muttered and shouted at each other. 

"Move it!" Alex huffed as he elbowed Darwin in the side. Angel hissed in reply before shoving her heel firmly into Alex's chest. It made a crunching sound as it grinded into the flesh, the constant press of an athletic calf. 

"By God, they are like children." Erik muttered, rubbing his hands across his face. Charles smiled before turning to face the mob. 

"Calm down. Just settle in and stay calm." Charles ordered. Everyone immediately went silent. Collaborating and adjusting themselves till they slotted in. Charles reflected a sweet expression that made them all awe in unison before Erik grinned. 

"What would we do without your mother hen abilities?"

Charles slapped Erik's arm before returning the grin with ten times the excitement. Charles pulling Erik in for a quick peck on the lips. 

"Shut up and start the car. I'm starving!" 

They arrived at the restaurant within twenty minutes. The whole time they rode in silence which Erik approved of as he parked the minivan. It was calm. Which the calamity that occurred always when they went out as a group was rather refreshing for there to be something different. Dinner had also been a rather calm event as well. Erik groaned loudly when he realized the reason why everyone was so well behaved. 

"You all want to go to a club don't you?" Erik questioned and winced with the enthusiasm he received in response. Charles was all teeth as the excitement rose around the group. He cheered with the mutant children. 

 

They parked across from the club. Strolling in a group inside. Hovering among the rest of the population searching for a good time. The minute they arrived, the mutant students tugged their professor away from Erik. The Metal Bender frowned but allowed his husband lee way. Erik wasn't into clubs as much since he had meant Charles. He didn't enjoy going out and unless it was to amuse Charles' whims. He sits in at a table and just watches the mutants gathered around their professor and drinking their fill in a private booth. It's the third round of beer all around that makes Erik wince. He knows that Charles is going to have a hangover and complain all of tomorrow away. The students decide they want to dance and Charles is right along with them. He's grooving and hooting loudly, as they sway to a drumming beat. Erik's fine till he sees Charles being groped by a stranger. The man rubbing and Charles grinding his ass backwards against the obvious bulge. Charles' is too drunk to notice. Erik shoves through the crowd of sweating bodies. The music overhead is making his head feel ready to bust. It could also be the fact that a stranger was taking advantage of his drunken husband. Erik's veins bulging as he snatches Charles into his arms. 

"Get your fucking hands off of my husband." 

Erik's fury isn't enough to break through the haze of Charles' mind as he clings on to Erik's shirt and winks at the stranger. The stranger smirked in turn, hands held up as he backs away into the cover of club goers. Erik's tempted to slap Charles in the face and spank him red but Erik remembers the advice given to him. He snatches Charles' by his wrist and pulls his struggling partner from the throng of the crowd. 

"Erik! Let go!" Charles screams, retracting his hand and rubbing at his wrist as Erik looks on hopeless at the injured expression. 

"Charles, please." Erik reaches out again.

"No, Erik!" Charles' screams draw much attention on the busy street as onlookers mutter among themselves. Charles is heading straight across to get to their parked cars when Erik spots a fast driver coming head on. 

"Charles, stop!" Erik can't reach his husband in time but the Metal Bender knows he can stop the fucking car and he does. He raises his hand and causes the car to flip over. Avoiding Charles by the wisp of a hair as Erik directs it over Charles' head. He hears the crowd gasping as they survey the damage. The driver is crying out for help and someone yells for the police to be called. 

Charles is guided back to their hotel room by the students while Erik stands on the sidewalk being confronted for his actions against the driver. The driver doesn't press charges but Erik is left off with a fine to pay. He clenches his fist inside of his jacket, smiles and bears the speech. All the while he's meditating for patience in how not to lash out on Charles immediately for his actions that evening. When he gets into the hotel room, the students have scurried off after Hank, no doubt, has situated a drunk Charles carefully in the bed ensuring Charles won't choke on any vomit. Erik stares at the sleeping figure for three hours before deciding that he can't will Charles to wake up and the best way to control his anger is to sleep it off.


	4. Author's Note

**RANT/DISCLAIMER:**

**I received an email with constructive criticism of my presentation of BDSM. I felt the need to address the comment because it hit close to home.** _(Damn shame I couldn't respond directly so that this rant wouldn't have to be here)_ **Not in that "why don't you like my work" but in a "oh well fuck me for not fully considering the how far my disclaimer should have been to begin with". The comment brought a valid point. My fanfiction does not give an accurate presentation of the lifestyle. I, myself, take great pride in having joined the BDSM/DDLG Community and hate the fact that as a proud participant I failed in expressing what the lifestyle is about. BDSM does not! I repeat DOES NOT CONDONE the abusive behavior that I depicted in the story. Now, the tag I used were brought up as well. I want to explain why it's marked that way. This story is purely fanfiction. It was meant to have a plot twist here and there. I wanted to captivate my audience with what I was feeling. The "mildly dubious** **consent" tag is there because it was a part of the plot development. Charles projection of Erik in his mind is that Erik is a God. That Erik knows everything and is pure etc..** _(which is really a fucking lie because come on! All the evidence you need to point out that Erik is a big no no can be established or would've been there)_. **I'm getting off point here.**

**Loud and clear, BDSM lifestyles are not all shits and giggles. It is nothing like Fifty Shades of Grey** _(and no, I did not base my work off of that. I understand where that assumption can be made. My inspiration came from a DDLG Tumblr Post about converting a three bedroom house with a room for Daddy, a room for Little Girl and a room for all their grown up items. Respectively, I can't imagine a worse fate than having people constantly reference to the book or movie. Plus, Charles, you have too much fucking space unfilled)_. **Anyway, I know this and in real life I preach what I practice! To be safe, agree upon mutual terms and enjoy being with your partner. Aftercare is a must, don't avoid it! I feel like i've misrepresented a lifestyle that I hold dear to heart. Not my intentions to offend my fellow participants. So, whether you’re straight BDSM or ventured into CG/L, please do not take my words and use them in your life. You stare at this fanfiction and say bad, bad, bad, bad.**

**Anyone who is a newcomer to the lifestyle might want to try out this book recommended in the comment I received and I quote:**

> _"Screw the Roses, Send Me the Thorns" by Philip Miller and Molly Devon as a good introduction to safe, sane, consensual BDSM._

**As far as this fanfic goes, I need to go reevaluate my life, call the Winchesters and slaughter some of my inner demons before continuing. So let’s just call it a draw for now and say the demons won this round.**

**Thank you to whoever managed to read this long bullshitty thing. I know this site isn't meant for this type of thing but I couldn't sleep and I take my chances in hoping to ease the burden in my brain. So, yeah!**

**"As always, take care of yourselves and eachother." - Jerry Springer**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a copy from my original publication on Wattpad. I appreciate any and all feedback. Good, Bad, Ugly. Don't care what type cause it'll make me a better writer. 
> 
> I honestly don't even fucking know what the hell I was aiming for. This might end as a one-shot or I might make it a short story. Just haven't fully developed if it's worth going further than this. I do hope that it was enjoyable enough and that the mixture of Welsh thrown in wasn't too annoying. Took a lot of time to put the translations in place and what not. Anywhoot! Lemme' know if I should continue on this odd path for them. I think I could but someone might end up with some hurt feelin'. If you have a prompt or an idea that you'd like me to write then please let me know. Always open to suggestions. Fangirling is also amazing so if you're into that kind of thing them hit me up in the DM's and we can chat for hours on end about how much we love Cherik etc.
> 
> DD/LB does not promote incest in any shape or form nor condone illegal sexual content between minors and adults. If you have any questions about Cg/L lifestyles then don't feel shy to ask! I always explain to the best of my ability.  
> BDSM does not promote abusive behavior so let's all practice safe words and safe consensual sexual activities. 
> 
> Adding this cause fuck it! I love this quote alot: "Till next time take care of yourself and each other." - Jerry Springer


End file.
